Met You
by Green Maple
Summary: Oneshoot- Tentang pertemuan pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat Sasuke Uchiha dengan Haruno Sakura hingga menjadikan gadis itu officially miliknya. Minim dialog.


Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Met You©Green Maple

.

.

.

Oneshoot

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Sejujurnya jika diingat lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai melakukan kebiasaan aneh ini. Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tenang dan berkepala dingin, tidak pernah menunjukan rasa ketertarikan yang luar biasa pada suatu hal.

Pertemuan pertamanya terjadi saat Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya sambil bersenda gurau di koridor kampus dan secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya sedikit oleng ke belakang saat seorang gadis asing menabraknya dengan keras. Gadis itu memiliki penampilan yang urakan. Kaos yang tertutup kemeja kebesaran dan celana jeans yang robek sana sini. Rambutnya yang merah muda panjang hanya di ikat asal-asalan dan disembunyikan dalam sebuah topi hitam. Sasuke melihat ada lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Gadis ini terlihat kacau. Sasuke hanya diam saat gadis itu menabraknya, ia hanya mendengar Kiba yang terus memaki dan meneriaki gadis itu dengan kata freak.

Tidak ada respon atau perlawanan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Hanya tatapan tajam dari kedua manik hijau mudanya seakan itu mengatakan bahwa _jangan pedulikan aku_ dan gadis itu berlalu pergi dengan diam.

"Kau kenal dia Kiba?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Gadis aneh dari fakultas kedokteran." Jawab Kiba.

"Penampilannya kumal sekali untuk mahasiswi kedokteran." Sahut Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi dia memang dikenal seperti itu. Anti sosial, tertutup, aneh dan tidak banyak bicara. Yang jelas dia dikenal sebagai gadis freak." Jawab Kiba dan berseru saat melihat Sasuke yang mengambil langkah meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan ocehan teman-temannya. Ia bukan pribadi yang suka mencampuri urusan orang atau ingin tahu masalah orang. Ia terlalu cuek dan tak perduli. Itu urusan mereka dan itu hidup mereka. Termasuk gadis itu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

Pertemuan keduanya saat ia pulang dari kampus mengendarai mobil dan harus terjebak macet yang panjang. Saat itu Konoha sedang dilanda musim panas dan Sasuke cukup yakin bahwa diluar pasti udara sangat menyengat ditambah dengan polusi dan mesin panas mobil yang berjejeran.

Keberadaan seseorang yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya membuatnya sejenak mengalihkan atensi pada si pelaku. Hanya ada siluet seseorang disana dan Sasuke mengira bahwa itu hanyalah pengemis atau pengamen jalanan. Segera, ia menurunkan kaca namun yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis penjual koran. Sasuke menyadari bahwa gadis bertudung itu sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya namun sedetik kemudian memasang wajah datar seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke merasa familier dengan sorot mata hijau yang tajam itu. Namun ia tidak ingat dimana ia pernah melihat sorot mata itu. Gadis itu berlalu pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

Pertemuan ketiga, Sasuke yang kala itu sedang berjalan sendirian hendak menuju perpustakaan tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah bola basket kotor yang menggelinding di kakinya. Ia hampir memungutnya saat suara teriakan seseorang membuat atensinya berpindah pada sang empunya suara. Gadis itu-dengan penampilan kumal seperti biasa-berlari kecil kearahnya dengan menenteng sebuah kardus besar yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu itu apa. Ia terlihat kesusahan. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Gadis Haruno itu berjongkok dan memungut bola itu, sejenak tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Namun, gadis itu dengan cepat pula memutuskan pandangan mereka dan berlalu pergi dengan diam.

Sasuke tahu benar tak ada ekspresi malu-malu atau ekspresi senang saat mata itu tertangkap retinanya. Nol ekspresi dan Sasuke yang notabene adalah mahasiswa populer di Todai merasa sedikit heran dengan gadis itu yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis di kampus yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya.

Menghendikan bahu acuh, Sasuke pun dengan diam beranjak melanjutkan langkahnya berlawanan arah dengan gadis merah muda tersebut.

Pertemuan keempat, ternyata mereka satu kelas dalam pelajaran Iruka-sensei. Gadis Haruno itu terlihat duduk sendirian di barisan depan nomor dua. Sasuke menelisik sekitar dan menyadari bahwa hanya gadis itu yang memang duduk sendirian. Entah memang tidak ada yang mau duduk dengannya atau gadis itu memang enggan untuk membagi meja dengan yang lain. Sasuke mencoba untuk tak perduli dengan hal itu.

Pertemuan kelima, Sasuke menyadari betul bahwa gadis yang sedang kesusahan menggapai sepatunya yang berada di salah satu ranting pohon besar itu adalah Haruno Sakura, mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran yang secara kebetulan selalu berjumpa dengannya.

Gadis itu terlihat kesusahan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan pendek. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda walaupun kesan tomboy dan misterius masih melekat dalam diri Haruno. Sesekali suara erangan terdengar ditelinganya hingga dengusan kasar dan makian kecil keluar dari bibir si gadis. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai menyerah dengan keadaan. Ada dorongan untuk tak perduli dalam diri Sasuke namun entah kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tak beranjak untuk mengalihkan atensinya barang sedikitpun.

Justru kakinya bergerak mengikuti langkah gadis itu yang mulai melangkah pergi dengan bertelanjang kaki. Menurutnya itu sangat lucu. Dengan santainya dan tak perduli sekitar dengan percaya diri ia menapaki jalanan dengan menenteng salah satu sepatunya ditangan kiri.

Sasuke terus menapaki jalan dan menjaga jarak agar gadis itu tidak tahu akan keberadaannya. Dengan penuh hati-hati dan kepura-puraan ia selalu mengontrol emosi agar orang-orang disekitar kampus yang mengenalnya tak mengambil curiga. Gadis itu terkadang berhenti dan otomatis membuatnya ikut berhenti hanya untuk mengaduh karena kaki kecilnya menginjak sebuah kerikil. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Mata jelaganya tak berhenti untuk memperhatikan semua gestur itu, cara gadis itu berjalan, cara gadis itu membetulkan posisi tasnya, cara gadis itu menyibak helaian rambutnya yang nakal, cara gadis itu berbicara atau bergumam sendirian. Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu berbeda dan ia tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Pemikiran yang baru saja masuk dalam benaknya membuatnya mengerutkan alis. Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan ini. Menguntit seorang gadis yang bahkan jika dilihat baik-baik gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa yang mungkin tak sebanding dengan seorang Uchiha yang dikenal jenius dan memiliki segalanya. Dengan pemikiran seperti itu Sasuke mulai mengendalikan dirinya dan berbalik menjauhi Haruno Sakura yang masih belum menyadari bahwa selama ini diam-diam ia diperhatikan oleh seorang pria yang paling diincar di kampusnya.

Pertemuan selanjutnya terjadi saat Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari rumah Shikamaru tak sengaja melewati sebuah danau buatan yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tak ada yang menarik jika ditelisik baik-baik. Sasuke hanya merasa keheranan saat ia menatap surai merah muda yang baginya sedikit menyakiti mata-karena sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai warna-warna cerah.

Keberadaan gadis itu dengan gaun hijau muda selutut, duduk sendirian dibawah pohon momiji yang menguning, mencuri atensi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat dengan jelas warna sesungguhnya dari surai gadis itu yang selalu tertutup oleh topi. Namun kali ini gadis itu terlihat berbeda dari ia yang biasanya.

Gadis itu terlihat asik mencoret-coret sesuatu diatas sebuah buku sketsa. Surai merah mudanya yang sepunggung bergerak lembut membelai pipi seputih pualamnya. Tak ada cela. Seakan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya dibuat dengan hati-hati oleh tangan Tuhan yang ajaib.

Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan lesung pipi manis yang timbul saat sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Rona-rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang bersemu yang justru membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Sasuke tak pernah melihat sisi lain dari Haruno yang seperti ini.

Gadis itu tak sendiri. Sasuke mendapati seekor anjing golden retriever yang selalu berputar-putar disekitar gadis itu. Gadis itu mungkin adalah seorang pecinta anjing. Dan Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai anjing karena ia sendiri memiliki trauma kecil di masa lalu. Kanak-kanak.

Ia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan-yang masih cukup tertangkap dalam jangkauan matanya. Gurat-gurat kebahagiaan terpeta jelas dalam wajah gadis itu.

Saat sedang sibuk memperhatikan, ia tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu menoleh padanya dan dalam sekejap tatapan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Sasuke menangkap ada sebuah keterkejutan dalam manik hijau yang membulat itu. Dan diluar dugaan dengan tergesa-gesa gadis itu merapihkan barang-barangnya dan berlalu pergi dari sana dengan cepat diikuti oleh anjing golden retrievernya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada sebuah rasa penyesalan karena membuat gadis itu tahu akan keberadaannya.

Pertemuan selanjutnya dikelas Iruka-sensei. Seperti biasa Sasuke melihat gadis itu masih duduk sendirian. Rambutnya yang merah muda sepinggang hanya dikuncir asal tanpa sebuah topi yang menutupinya. Gadis itu terlihat sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka-sensei hingga atensinya teralihkan oleh sesuatu di bawah meja. Sasuke mengasumsikan bahwa itu adalah ponsel hingga ia terkejut saat gadis itu mengangkat tangan dan meminta ijin untuk ke toilet.

Beberapa menit terlewati dan gadis itu tak terlihat kembali dari toilet. Sasuke merasa cemas dan khawatir. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan gadis tersebut. Uchiha prodigy itu pun berinisiatif meminta ijin untuk pergi ke toilet. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Sasuke menyusuri koridor menuju ke toilet perempuan. Di depan pintu toilet samar-samar Sasuke mendengar sebuah isakan tangis yang memilukan. Dan Sasuke hafal betul bahwa itu adalah suara seorang Haruno Sakura. Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu toilet namun tertahan dan tak bisa bergerak. Pintunya dikunci.

Sasuke semakin cemas saat ia mendengar rintihan kesakitan disela isakan tangis gadis itu. Dengan tak sabaran dan penuh emosi Sasuke mulai mendobrak pintu tersebut dan meneriaki Sakura untuk tetap tenang.

Pintu pun menjeblak dengan keras karena tendangan Sasuke. Hatinya mencelos seketika saat ia mendapati Haruno Sakura yang terduduk di pojok toilet dengan penampilan yang menyedihkan. Bajunya sobek dan hampir membuatnya telanjang, helaian-helaian rambut merah muda bertebaran disekitar lantai toilet. Derai air mata terus turun membasahi pipi gadis itu yang sudah memerah. Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri melihat penampilannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati gadis itu dan turut berjongkok di depannya. Menatap gadis itu dengan lembut sembari mengenakan jaket hitamnya disekitar bahu gadis tersebut. Sakura menantapnya bingung walaupun air mata masih berderai di pipinya.

Sasuke merasa ada sebuah gejolak dalam dadanya yang mendorongnya untuk mengecup dahi gadis tersebut dan membisikan sebuah kalimat bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia terus membisikan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan hingga akhirnya gadis itu luluh dan menangis histeris dipelukannya.

Sasuke merengkuh dan mendekap gadis itu erat seakan bahwa jika ia melepas sedetik saja maka tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya ini akan hancur berkeping-keping. Tangannya mengelus helaian merah mudanya yang dulu sepinggang sekarang tinggal sebahu. Gemuruh dalam dadanya terus meronta-ronta memilin hingga membuatnya terasa nyeri dan sulit bernapas. Sasuke merasakan sebuah kemarahan dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menemukan siapa pelaku yang membuat gadisnya seperti ini. Ya gadisnya, entah kenapa Sasuke ingin menyebutnya seperti itu. Anggap dia gila karena mengklaim hal itu sepihak. Tapi dia adalah _Uchiha_.

Sakura mulai berhenti menangis dan mendorong dirinya menjauh dari rengkuhan Sasuke namun tangan kokoh pria itu masih bertengger manis di pinggang Sakura seakan tak ingin memberi jarak lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih dan mulai membenahi diri. Ia berjanji akan mengembalikan jaketnya setelah ia cuci nanti. Seakan tak mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke justru menggendong gadis itu keluar dari toilet. Sakura berteriak histeris disepanjang koridor. Memukuli dada bidang Sasuke dan memintanya menurunkannya sekarang juga karena ia merasa malu diperhatikan orang-orang.

"Teriakanmu hanya akan mengundang orang-orang untuk memperhatikan kita. Apa kau mau hal itu terjadi?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membungkam Sakura. Sakura mulai berhenti memberontak dan justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mulai menikmati momennya.

.  
.

Semua warga kampus tahu tentang berita itu. Tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang menyelamatkan seorang Haruno Sakura. Tak ada yang tak mengetahuinya, seakan kejadian itu adalah sebuah trending topic.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan bisikan orang-orang yang diam-diam membicarakannya dan memperhatikannya. Ia bahkan tak acuh saat sahabat-sahabatnya merecokinya tentang kebenaran berita itu.

"Teme, apa benar berita itu?"

"Apa kau gila Sasuke? Kau masih waras 'kan?"

"Haruno Sakura yang itu? Yang mahasiswi kedokteran yang penampilannya selalu kumal?"

"Haruno Sakura si freak?"

"Apa kau kesambet sesuatu Sasuke? Apa kau salah makan?"

Sasuke mendengus dan tanpa ditutup-tutupi ia mengakui kebenaran berita itu. Tentu saja sahabat-sahabatnya langsung heboh. Naruto bahkan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila membuat Shikamaru harus melepaskan bogeman mentah agar si rubah diam.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Mereka mendukung Sasuke dan justru memasang taruhan berapa lama Sasuke bisa menaklukan hati seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal anti sosial dan dingin. Tentu saja Sasuke hanya menganggap ini sebuah lelucon. Ada taruhan atau tidak yang jelas Sasuke mulai tertarik dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Sejujurnya Sasuke belum mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya kemarin. Sakura sama sekali tak mau menceritakannya. Ia hanya membawa gadis itu ke apartemen, mengobati lukanya dan kemudian gadis itu memintanya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Rumah kecil yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari gudang di mansion Uchiha. Sakura tinggal dirumah itu sendirian. Sasuke tidak tahu kemana orangtuanya dan ia tidak ada keberanian untuk menanyakannya. Mungkin nanti. Untuk sekarang ia hanya harus mendapatkan kepercayaan gadis tersebut dan membuatnya nyaman akan keberadaannya.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu berjalan sendiri dengan kepala menunduk, menghindari tatapan liar dari orang-orang yang menatapnya benci. Topi hitam masih setia menutupi surai merah mudanya yang tinggal sebahu. Masih terlihat berantakan. Sasuke beranjak melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti gadis itu yang masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

Ketenangan yang ada dalam ruangan membuat Sasuke leluasa dalam mengendap-endap. Sakura mengamati deretan buku-buku tebal mikrobiologi yang ingin ia pinjam. Beberapa dari buku tersebut terlihat lusuh, mungkin karena banyaknya orang yang meminjam buku tersebut. Hingga ia memekik tertahan saat Sasuke berdiri disampingnya secara tiba-tiba. Pria itu menahan senyum dengan gestur maskulin dalam dirinya. Ia terlihat menawan, Sakura akui hal itu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha satu ini. Pria sejuta pesona yang membuat banyak gadis rela mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Namun sekarang disinilah ia, dengan pria sejuta pesona tersebut duduk berdua di pojok perpustakaan dan tak henti-hentinya Sasuke terus mengganggunya.

Sakura melihat ada sisi kekanakan dalam diri Sasuke. Padahal pertemuan mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura menyukai sisi kekanakan itu. Sasuke terkadang secara tiba-tiba mengambil pulpen Sakura saat ia sibuk merangkum dan membuat Sakura harus menahan teriakannya. Meniup-niup telinga Sakura jika mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama hingga membuat Sakura risih dan mendelik jengkel padanya. Menendang-nendang kaki Sakura dibawah meja dan memasang tampang tak berdosa saat Sakura melotot garang padanya. Menyelipkan memo kecil dalam buku sketsanya untuk tak lupa makan siang. Segala afeksi kecil yang dilakukan Sasuke diam-diam membuat hati Sakura menghangat.

Sudah beberapa hari mereka lewati bersama, hingga suatu hari Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan, yang Sasuke anggap adalah sebuah kencan. Sakura awalnya ragu dan tidak ingin pertemuan ini menjadi sebuah masalah besar di hidupnya. Ada sebuah ketakutan dalam dirinya jika kejadian di toilet waktu itu terulang kembali. Tapi tekat besar Sasuke akhirnya membuatnya luluh juga.

Sasuke mengajaknya ke sebuah butik pakaian branded dan membelikannya baju-baju mahal, sepatu dan beberapa tas. Sakura menolak semua pemberian itu dan Sasuke seperti biasa dengan keras kepalanya tak menginginkan sebuah penolakan. Beberapa paperbag pun berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Sakura merasa tak enak hati dan ia pikir ini cukup berlebihan. Namun membantah seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang sia-sia. Ia tidak tahu jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan sekeras kepala ini.

Sakura tercengang saat Sasuke membawanya pergi ke sebuah salon kecantikan yang terkenal di Tokyo. Pria itu meminta salah satu hairstylist untuk merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan dan mendandaninya. Namanya Orochimaru. Tanpa sempat protes pria itu menariknya masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sasuke duduk menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Beberapa kali ia melihat jam ditangannya dan beberapa kali ia membolak-balikan majalah yang sama sekali tak membuatnya tertarik. Hingga perhatiannya tertarik pada seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda sebahu dengan dress merah maroon yang berbentuk sabrina. Rambutnya sudah terpotong rapi dengan poni samping.

Bahunya yang putih terpampang eksotis. Lengan dressnya panjang dengan bawahan rok yang berlipat-lipat diatas lutut. Anting silver menjuntai indah melebihi rambutnya. Sepatu hak tinggi berwana hitam membuat kakinya terlihat semakin jenjang. Sungguh Haruno Sakura yang sekarang berdiri di depannya terlihat seperti model majalah yang baru saja ia lihat. Sasuke menatap Sakura intens seakan lupa untuk berkedip hingga tepukan dari pria melambai di samping Sakura membuatnya tersadar dan memalingkan muka. Sakura tersenyum malu. Dan Sasuke mati-matian menutupi semburat merah di pipinya saat Orochimaru terus meledeknya sambil cekikikan genit.

Sasuke mengajaknya pergi makan malam disebuah restoran mewah dan terus mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia sangat cantik. Berdansa dibawah rembulan dengan alunan musik romantis. Sasuke begitu menikmati momen ini. Bagaimana wajah Sakura yang bersinar dibawah cahaya rembulan, bagaimana lesung pipi itu tercetak manis saat gadis itu tersenyum, bagaimana pipinya yang memerah saat gadis itu merasa malu. Hingga gelak tawa gadis itu yang mendorong Sasuke untuk memajukan wajah dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sakura terkejut dan segera mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh. Ada gurat kecewa dalam jelaga hitam itu, Sakura tahu itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia belum siap. Ia tidak siap jika ini hanyalah momen sesaat. Disaat hatinya melambung tinggi lalu tiba-tiba terhempas begitu saja. Ia tidak menginginkan rasa sakit itu terjadi. Ia tahu Sasuke begitu tulus padanya dan ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menikmati segala hal yang Sasuke lakukan. Bahwa ia mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Bahwa ia mulai bisa mempercayai laki-laki lagi. Namun, ada sesuatu hal dalam hati kecilnya yang bersikap defensif. Dan mendorong Sakura untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke."

Hanya itu gumaman yang ia bisa ucapkan. Sasuke menggeleng dan mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dia lah yang bersalah. Mungkin ia terlalu tergesa-gesa. Sasuke meminta maaf dengan cara yang manis, mengecup bahu terbuka Sakura lembut dan membuat hati Sakura terenyuh seketika. Mereka kembali menikmati momen berdua. Seakan bumi berputar dan berpusat pada mereka. Orang-orang mungkin akan mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih yang romantis. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Sasuke sampai sekarang belum berhasil menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya.

Malam semakin larut. Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang kerumahnya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu menunggu Sakura masuk kedalam. Rumah kecil yang membuat Sasuke tergerak untuk meminta Sakura tinggal bersamanya di apartemen. Namun dengan lembut Sakura menolaknya. Ada sinar kekecewaan yang lagi-lagi muncul dalam mata Sasuke membuat hati Sakura tercubit. Sasuke pun tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan dan berniat untuk pulang setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Namun entah sejak kapan wajah Sakura sudah tiba-tiba berada di depan wajahnya. Mata gadis itu terpejam, kedua lengannya bertumpu pada bahu Sasuke saat ia berjinjit, mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke hingga pagutan lembut dibibirnya membuat Sasuke tersadar dan membalas ciuman itu mesra. Sakura menciumnya untuk pertamakali. Di depan pintu rumah gadis itu.

Ledakan kebahagiaan meletup-letup di dada Sasuke. Mata jelaganya menatap dalam pada manik hijau emerald kesayangannya. Gadis itu tersipu malu dan mulai menjauhkan diri. Secepat kilat Sasuke menahannya dan mulai menyerang bibir Sakura penuh cinta. Ia mendorong tubuhnya masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan kaki. Sakura terkikik geli dan tak menolak sedikitpun sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Ia mulai menerima segala hal yang Sasuke lakukan. Ia tak ingin menampik lagi apa yang hatinya inginkan. Ia tahu betul ia menginginkan Sasuke. Menginginkan keberadaan pria itu dalam hidupnya, menginginkan pria itu dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke melakukannya dengan lembut. Membisikan kata-kata cinta pada telinganya. Sentuhan jemarinya yang kokoh bergerak-gerak menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang polos. Sakura mendesah dan meleleh dibawah pria dominan diatasnya. Peluh, desah, erangan, decitan hingga rintihan kenikmatan melambung memenuhi kamar sederhana Sakura malam itu. Bibirnya terus mengucapkan nama Sasuke-kun dengan cara yang erotis membuat Sasuke semakin liar tak terkendali. Sakura terbuai pada setiap sentuhan Sasuke hingga ia dibuat melayang ke langit ketujuh saat hentakan terakhir prianya melesak jauh kedalam dirinya. Menyemburkan benih-benih cinta dan memenuhi seluruh relung jiwa Sakura yang selama ini kosong.

Guk !

Sasuke dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara anjing di dalam rumah.

"Sayang bisakah kau mengikat anjing itu diluar rumah?" Sakura tak bisa untuk menahan gelak tawanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan. Sasuke merengut yang justru membuatnya terlihat imut. Ia mendekap punggung telanjang Sasuke yang penuh peluh dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke semakin mengkerut masam.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, ku harap kau mulai terbiasa."

Akhirnya malam itu Haruno Sakura si gadis freak dari fakultas kedokteran secara resmi menjadi kekasih hati dari sang Uchiha prodigy.

-Fin-

A/N :

Halo, apa kabar? Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Ini apaan yak? Bukannya nyelesain yang lain malah munculin yang ini, yah hutang saya banyak(-_-').Cuma gak pengen ide nganggur , pengen bikin yang minim dialog, minim konflik dan satu chap selesai. Jadilah macam ini. Maaf ya kalau terasa biasa (-_-').


End file.
